


Mi prisionero mi dulce tortura

by ayelenrock



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, GALOS, M/M, Romance, universo alternativo, vikingos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: yugi es un galo...yami es un vikingo e hijo del jefe. yami puede llegar a ser maniatico cuando quiere con sus victimas. que pasara cuando encuentre a yugi y se enamora de el?





	1. tierra al fin

**Author's Note:**

> este fics lo escribi en el 2012. tiene muchos herreros, aun así me gusto

En la Galia al sur Vivian los galos o celtas, conformadas por tribus que se conformaban entre ellos, que descendían todos de una misma cepa y que conocían su genealogía

En una de ellas vivía un joven de mediana estatura, de pelo tricolor, de ojos esmeraldas violetas, de 15 años. Vestía unas botas marones, un pantalón negro y una remera negra sin mangas

Ese día salía de pesca con su mejor amigo Joey con otros compañeros

-Que hermoso día, no les parecen?- comento duke

-Claro, esperemos que los dioses nos bendigan en esta pesca- comenta joey

La pesca había sido un éxito. Pero...

-Que les parece si antes de volber a casa navegamos un poco más?- sugirió Yugi

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de pasear un rato, pero eso fue un gran error

El mar estaba tranquilo, el dia estuvo hermoso, los sonidos de la naturaleza deleitaban a los pescadores

* * *

A varios metros de allí había un barco Vukingo que al divisar el pequeño navio, su jefe yami ordeno que ataquen

* * *

 

En ese momento los galos estaban disfrutando el momento intercalando chistes y no se percataron de la presencia de los vikingos. Pero al darse cuenta de su presencia ya era tarde habían matado a Courdeténis por el cuello. Todo había pasado tan rápido que lo único que hicieron fue saltar al mar y nadar, Pero estaban rodeados, algunos pudieron escapar y nadar hasta tierra y correr a toda prisa hacia la tribu. Los que no corrieron esa suerte fueron tomados prisioneros. Cinco se salvaron, cuatro fueron prisioneros, que a la corta fueron asesinados. Solo uno se salvó y nada contrario a sus compañeros que se salvaron. Ese joven era yugi

* * *

Los que se salvaron y al llegar a la tribu alertaron a todos. Corrieron hacia el sitio, pero lo único que encontraron eran cadáveres. Joey uno de los sobrevivientes estaba muy preocupado por su amigo yugi que no se encontraba en esas muertes, que supuso que lo tomaron prisionero

* * *

 

Yugi consiguió aferrarse a una madera y desde ese momento pasaron días y días teniendo a su alrededor agua, perdido, sin una idea el tiempo que había pasado. En eso ve a lo lejos una isla, y con todas sus fuerzas que le quedaba nado hacia ella. Al llegar se arrastró hacia un árbol de manzana, allí se paró, extrajo un cuchillo de su bolsillo izquierdo y corto el tallo de la manzana y la comió gustosamente

El día comenzaba a nublarse así que fue en busca de un lugar para refugiarse. No muy lejos encontró una cueva. Se refugió allí.

En el bolsillo derecho tiene una flauta, la saco y comenzó a tocar mientas comenzaba a llover. Estuvo un buen rato tocando hasta que le dio sueño, se hiso un bollito en un costado, contra la pared, serró los ojos y se entregó al mundo de los sueños, disfrutando de fondo el sonido de la lluvia. Se durmió


	2. Tengo un esclavo para entretenerme

La lluvia ya había cesado y un hombre caminaba disfrutando el paisaje hasta que llego a una cueva...y hay lo vio, dormido, acurrucado, se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios, lo cogió y se lo llevo a su pueblo, a su casa

 

* * *

 

Comenzó abriendo sus ojos lentamente, divisando el lugar, no era la cueva, era un cuarto de una casa

En eso la puerta se abre, entrando un hombre alto, bien fornido, ojos rojos como la sangre, de pelo tricolor en punta; llevaba una remera sin mangas de color azul, un pantalón negro y unas botas negras, sucias por el barro, y una espada en la cintura

-Al fin despiertas mi esclavito- dice aquel hombre enfrente de el

Yugi abre los ojos enormemente. ¿Esclavo? ¿quién es ese sujeto? ¿y que se a creído?

-¿quién eres? Y que te as creído para llamarme esclavo? Tengo un nombre lo sabias?- dijo con enojo

Aquel sujeto se echa a reír- jajajaja, me llamo Atem pero todos me llaman yami, y tu cómo te llamas esclavito?- con una sonrisa sínica

-No soy tu esclavo...y me llamo yugi...¿por cierto dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el pueblo de los vikingos, esta es mi casa, yo soy el hijo de jefe...jajaja me causa gracia tu mirada de asombro

La mirada de yugi era todo un poema, con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos. Que le aria ese vikingo?

Yami se le ocurrió una idea a ver a yugi de esa forma

Se le fue acercándole lentamente a la cama. Cuando yugi se percató de esto hace un paso para atrás, pero yami le coje una pierna y lo tira hacia el- mi lecho no es una cueva mi esclavo- le sonríe maniáticamente

-TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU...-pero fue callado por un demandante beso que lo dejo sin aire. Yugi forcejeaba, pero no podía zafarse

Se separa por falta de aire, lo golpeo en la boca con su puño- ahora soy tu amo, no me levantaras la voz y obedecerás mis ordenas sin cuestionarlas...por tu bien es mejor que me obedezcas- se sacó el cinto y lo golpeo contra el respaldo de la cama- este es un ejemplo

Lo que sucedió después para yugi fue una pesadilla, ese maldito yami lo violo, de una y mil maneras. Rasjuñasos, mordidas, golpes, que no se hicieron, pero al final yami gano, lo había domado, pero solamente en esa ocasión. Ahora solo quería dormir

* * *

 

**-con joey-**

Un joven estaba apoyado contra un árbol con cara de melancolia. En eso escucha que alguien se acerca. Era el jefe

-Joey?- el quien lo llamaba era el jefe, Seto y su prometido- por favor cambia esa cara, no quiero verte así amor

-Extraño a mi amigo, ya paso un mes, muchas veces pienso que se salvó y otras que los vikingos lo atraparon y lo mataron- se le escapa algunas lágrimas que seto le limpia con su pulgar y le da un casto beso en los labios

-Joey te entiendo, pero tienes que superarlo

-Tienes razón seto- se abrasan

* * *

 

**-con yugi-**

Cuando yugi despierta se da cuenta que estaba durmiendo abrasado a yami, y este le tenía rodeado por sus brazos. Lentamente se iba saliendo de ese agarre, pero...

-A donde crees que vas mi esclavito? ...ya que despertaste ponte a cocinar, tengo hambre- le sonríe irónicamente

Luego de lo sucedido noche era preferible, esta mañana, obedecerle.  
Preparo el desayuno para ambos, Todo estaba tranquilo, pero la pregunta sería ¿por cuánto tiempo?

 


	3. Castigo

Desayunaban tranquilamente y en silencio. Yugi se levantó de la silla y recogió su taza. El pie de yami funciono como traba, haciendo que yugi caiga al suelo y la taza saliera volando y se estrellase contra el piso

Yami se hecho a reír- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja- se tranquiliza, cambia su cara a una más seria- recoge esa taza rota que rompiste y limpia el piso, no mejor, limpia toda la casa

-As lo tú, pedazo de inepto, yo no seré tu sirviente, maldito marica, yo no te obedeceré- enfrentándolo, preparando la ofensiva

-como me has llamado- lleno de ira. Con una mirada de felino, que ya diviso su presa y se prepara a tacar

Yugi tembló por aquella mirada- Que eres sordo aparte de estúpido m-a-r-i-c-a marica

Al terminar de decir eso yami se lanzó encima de el

Yugi quiso golpearlo con su mano derecha, pero yami lo detuvo con su mano izquierda., Lo ataco con su otra mano libre, pero tuvo el mismo resultado. Yami lo golpeo con su pierna en la parte baja de yugi, este por el dolor intento soltarse del agarre de yami pero no pudo, le imponía demasiada resistencia en la muñeca

Yugi soltó un quejido por el dolor que sentía en la muñeca y en su parte baja, intentando agacharse

Lo suelta, y cae al suelo. Yami recoge una cuerda las ata a las manos de yugi y comienza arrastrarlo hacia el cuarto, allí ata la otra parte de la cuerda a la cama. Se saca el cinturón y comienza a pegarle en la espalda de yugi, y este empieza a gritar por el dolor. Cada vez le pagaba más fuerte hasta que yugi quedo inconsciente en el piso

Yami se aparte de yugi. En eso llaman a la puerta y va a ver quien es

-Hijo, que sucede? Escuche gritos, con quien estas?- le pregunta su padre

-Anoche me encontré un galo, y me lo traje para acá, y decidí que sería mi esclavo casero. No hace poco me desafío, y lo castigue- con toda la tranquilidad

-¿y donde esta?- sorprendido por lo que le acaba de contar

-En mis aposentos, ven- se da la vuelta y le ase un gesto con la mano para que lo siga- Allí esta

Yugi estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, boca abajo y toda lastimada la espada

-¿Sabe hacer los quehaceres?- levantando una ceja

-Sí, esta mañana me preparo el desayuno, y le puse el pie para divertirme una rato, pero fue en ese momento que me desafió

-Bien, hay que curarlo

-traeré el alcohol y el agodon

Cogen a yugi y lo colocan en la cama boca abajo, le sacan, lo que queda de la remera, mojan en el alcohol algodón y comienzan a limpiarle las heridas

Yugi al sentir esta sensación se despierta de golpe poniendo un grito en el cielo, que fue callado por la mano de yami

-Tranquilo, te estamos curando tus heridas

-¿cuáles? las que tu provocaste- le responde irónicamente

-Yami- llamo su padre- no te pongas a su...¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 15 años, señor- respond con enojo

-Listo, no te muevas mucho- se echa a reír- como si fueses a estar quieto

-¿Quién es usted?

-Es mi padre Arthicus, el jefe- respondió yami

-Bien, yo me retiro, yami no te traspase tanto, solo es un niño de mami- se echan ambos padre hijo a reír. Yugi los observaba y no le causaba gracia

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado en este lugar, y principalmente de yami

 


	4. Festín

Ya había pasado una semana en ese lugar. Y para su desgracia se llevaría a cabo una fiesta, y él era el sirviente de todos. Estaba agotado. Por las noches yami lo humillaba, obligándolo a complacerlo y si no lo hacía recibía como castigo el látigo

En la fiesta yugi corría de un lado a otro sirviendo la comida u otra cosa que le pedían. En esas corridas, que llevaba el jabalí recién sacado del fuego, yami le pone el pie. Yugi se tropieza y el jabalí sale volando; yugi cae al suelo y la cena encima de su cabeza. Todos se echaron a reír

Yugi nunca fue tan humillado de esa forma, veía como todos se reían de su desgracia. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta, quería contener ese llanto, pero no pudo. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla

Pararon de reír, todos los presentes se enfocaron en yugi con miradas de enojo, con deseo de matarlo

-TÚ- agarrándole del cuello- maldito niño, no sabes hacer algo bien- yugi sierra sus ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe

-Espera padre- el padre se detiene y lo mira- suéltalo, yo lo castigare

El padre lo suelta y cae al suelo. Yami agarra del brazo, de yugi que se paró del golpe. yami casi lo llevaba a rastra hasta su casa. Al entrar, lo lleva al cuarto. Lo abraso por detrás, de la cintura

-sabes, es raro- susurrándole en el oído- de tener sexo con una prostituta, me siento atraído hacia ti, tu cuerpo- pasando su lengua por el cuello de yugi- es un deleite para mí- comenzó a lamber su cuello y le sopla produciendo en yugi un escalofrió. Lo tira a la cama, boca arriba, ata sus manos con la soga, en el respaldo de la cama

-Cuando termine el festín regresare y te daré mi dulce tortura- con malicia. Agarra la cara de yugi y le planta un beso exigente. Sale de allí y cierra la puerta y se va a reunir con los demás en el festín

Yugi comenzó a llorar, quería estar con sus amigos, con su familia. Él iba a ser el padrino de Joey en su boda, y la siguiente semana él se iba a casar con su prometida Rebeca. Pero…comenzó a preocuparse en lo que le iba a ser yami cuando vuelva del festin

Decidió dormir y no pensar en ello. Se durmió

Comenzó a sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla. Abre sus ojos y se encuentra a yami mirándolo serenamente, desnudo, enzima de él,

Yami se le fue acercando. Yugi le pudo oler el aliento de alcohol, estaba ebrio

-Eres hermoso yugi, te deseo- yugi abre sus ojos menormente. Lo besa apasionadamente

Comienza a desnudarlo lentamente, a disgustar cada parte del cuerpo de yugi.

Lo hizo suyo con delicadeza y pación. Esa piel tersa, suave y blanca como la tela más fina. Cada marca que tenía era por su culpa, pero aun así disfrutaba tocarlo y satisfacer ese instinto de placer

 


	5. La boda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola a todos
> 
> acá les traigo la boda de seto x joey
> 
> es mucho para explicar así qe les dejo la información de la fuente que la obtuve
> 
> http://runamagica.blogspot.com.ar/2011/07/las-bodas-celtas.html

Era 1 de Agosto, de noche, de luna llena. Los novios, el druida y los invitados se encontraban en el bosque. Los novios llevaban en sus cabezas una corona hecha de ramitas de hiedras y otras hierbas que simbolizaba el amor y los buenos deseos

Joey caminaba, dirigiéndose hacia su novio. Joey llevaba un vestido y un velo en la cabeza y la corona

Joey le entrega a Seto un vaso con agua, este se lava las manos y la boda comienza

A continuación, se creaba un círculo alrededor de la pareja decorado con flores, piedras, ramas de árboles, etc. El druida bendecía el círculo, símbolo de la eternidad. Luego comenzaron a honrar a los dioses u espíritus de la naturaleza

Ambos se miraron a los ojos del uno al otro, toman sus manos derechas e izquierdas, formando el símbolo infinito, mientras las cuerda se ata alrededor de sus manos en un nudo

-Que cada persona reunida aquí reunida- comenzó el druida panoramix- llame a este rito sagrado, a este sitio consagrado, los poderes que nosotros conocemos como las fuentes del amor y de inspiración. Tomemos un momento para ponernos en armonía con este presencia para poder abrirnos del todo hacia la importancia de este momento y este lugar

-Acudís a este lugar por voluntad propia, libremente- se preguntan mutuamente seto y Joey

-Así es- respondieron ambos seto y Joey

-Honremos ahora las cuatro direcciones cardinales de nuestro mundo, para que sus bendiciones sean traídas a esta pareja

Se lleva la pareja alrededor del circulo, a cada una de las cuatro direcciones

-(Este) Espíritus del Este! Espíritus del aire, dejadnos sentir vuestro aliento!...Atreves de tiempos de certidumbre, a través de los vientos del cambio, ¿Todavía os amarais y os honrarais?

-Si lo are- respondió la pareja al mismo tiempo

\- Entonces sean bendecidos por los poderes del este! Que juntos encontrar la libertad del vuelo por el aire claro de las montañas, que vuestro matrimonio renazca con cada amanecer.

-(Sur) Espíritus del Sur!, Espíritus del Fuegos, dejadnos sentir vuestro poder!. A través de las llamas de la pación, y cuando las llamas se disminuyan ¿Todavía os amarais?

-Si lo hare- dijeron al unísono

-Entonces sed bendecidos por el poder del sur! Que juntos bailáis a lo largo del camino del coraje y de la vitalidad. Que vuestra casa se llene de calor

-(Oeste) Espíritus del oeste, espíritus del agua, dejadnos sentir vuestra energía que fluya atreves de las corrientes del agua blanca y los posos profundos y serenos de emoción ¿Todavía os amarais y os honrareis?

-Si lo hare- dijeron al unísono

\- Entonces sed bendecidos por el poder del oeste. Que juntos tejáis y mezcláis vuestros deseos, fluyendo con la belleza de las mareas del océano. Que vuestra vida compartida se llene de amor

-(Norte) Espíritus del norte, dejadnos sentir vuestra certeza y seguridad!. Atreves de tiempos de frías y restricciones, cuando los problemas aparecen inamovibles ¿Todavía os amarais y os honrareis?

-Si lo haré- dijeron al unísono

-Entonces sed bendecidos por los poderes de la tierra. Que juntos echáis raíces por tierra dulce y fértil, para que vuestra unión crezca fuerte. Que vuestras vidas juntos sean ricas con esa fertilidad

Delante del altar, se juntan las manos y se las atan con cintas de telas

\- ¿Estáis preparado para declarar vuestro juramento del uno a otro, juramento que os juntaran, alma a alma, corazón a corazón, juntando las líneas sanguíneas de vuestros antepasados y las de vuestra descendencia, atestiguados por los que se han reunidos aquí el día de hoy, en espíritu y cuerpo, en este circulo sagrado?

\- Si lo estoy- dijeron al unísono

-Todas las cosas de la naturaleza son circulares. La noche se hace de día, el día conduce a la noche, que una vez mas, se convierte en día........¿Habéis traído el día de hoy con vosotros vuestros símbolos de estos misterios de la vida?

-Sí, lo hemos hecho- dijeron al unísono

El padrino, Tristán, le entrega al druida los anillos. Los anillos se bendicen, se consagran y se ponen encima del altar

-Como el sol y la luna traen la luz a la tierra ¿vosotros juráis traer esta unión...la luz del amor y de la dicha?

-Si lo hago- dijeron al unísono

Se desatan las manos de la pareja, y la cinta se pone sombre el altar

Cogiendo los anillos, el druida le entrega el anillo a los novios para que se le coloque a su pareja

El druida bendice la piedra nupcial y la consagra. Dicen sus votos ambos

-La tierra sagrada es nuestro hogar. Nos ofrece el poder de la vida, nutriendo a nuestro cuerpo y alma, sosteniéndonos desde el nacimiento hasta que nos soltemos, y vayamos al mundo de los espíritus. Cada roca y cada piedra, cada pedrusco y cada gema contiene dentro de si la historias de todo el tiempo

-Habéis elegido juntos esta piedra como cimiento y piedra prima de vuestro matrimonio a partir de este momento. ¿Hora juráis sobre ella, como símbolo de esta tierra sagrada y de nuestra santa Madre Tierra, que os mantendréis fieles a vuestro juramento?

La pareja posan sus manos sobre la piedra que sostiene el druida

-Que la tierra sea testigo, pues, de que Seto y Joey se unan en amor, dicha y libertar. QUE ASI SEA!

-Coger los regalos de vuestra tierras natales y ofréndala a los espíritus de la tierra sobre lo que hacéis vuestro juramento, esta tierra que ahora su hogar

La pareja invierte los regalos sobre la tierra

-Que vuestro juramento se selle con un beso


	6. Lastimadura

Ya habían pasado 2 meses

Yami se encontraba con sus amigos marik y Bakura en el bar bebiendo

-Últimamente me siento mal por todas las cosas que le ice a yugi. No sé qué  me pasa. Antes disfrutaba humillarlo, pero ahora me siento culpable

-¿No estarás enamorando?- le dice bakura

-Pero que estás…si…..ayer escribí dos poemas pensando en el

** Dulce hogar sin estilo, fabricado De un solo golpe **

** y de una sola pieza de cero tornasol. **

** Y en el hogar ella daña y arregla; a veces dice: **

** “El hospicio es bonito; aquí no más”  **

** ¡Y otras veces se pone a llorar. **

 

** Aquella noche de setiembre, **

** Fuiste tan buena para mi… hasta dolerme! **

** Yo no se lo demás; y para eso,  **

** no debiste ser buena, no debiste. **

** Aquella noche sollozante al verme **

** Hermético y tirano, enfermo y triste. **

** Yo no se lo demás… y para eso, **

** Yo no se porque fui triste… tan triste…! **

** Solo esa noche de septiembre dulce, **

** Tuve a tus ojos de magdala,  **

** Toda la distancia de Dios… y te fui dulce! **

** Y también fue una tarde de septiembre **

** Cuando sembré en tus brasas, desde un auto, **

** Los charcos de esta noche de diciembre. **

****

-Que poemas yami, deberías recitarle a yugi- le dice Marik- seguro que cae a tus pies- con sarcasmo

-Si claro- con sarcasmo- yugi perdóname, te amo, cásate con migo!- dando un sorbo a su bebida- el me odia, después de todas las cosas que le hice, ¿como podría amar aquel que lo lastimo?

Comenzó a beber su cerveza así poder ahogar su dolor

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yugi no se sentía muy bien así que fue a buscar el druida

-Que te sucede?- le pregunta el druida paradox

-No lo se hace una semana que me siento así y no sé qué es

Paradox lo revisa. Cuando encuentra el supuesto dolor le sonríe

-Encontré el supuesto dolor es……-yugi le interrumpe

-¿Qué es?- con angustia

-A eso iba, estas embarazado de 2 meses, felicidades- dándole una gran sonrisa

Yugi palideció ante esa noticia, cayo arrodillado al suelo, y comenzó a llorar

-Por favor- con lágrimas- no le diga a yami- se le hiso un nudo en la garganta- se lo suplico

Se arrodilla- no le diré nada – le da una sonrisa

-Gracias- se retira

Cuando llega a casa se encuentra a yami enojado

-¿Dónde estuviste?- yugi le podía oler el olor a alcohol que tenía encima

-Estuve con  paradox, es que me dolía la pansa y fui a preguntarle si conocía unas yerbas que me podía recomendar-

Yami estaba borracho hasta la médula

-Ben acá hermosura quiero cogerte- Lo aprisiona contra la pared y comienza a acariciarlo por debajo de la remera; mientras jugaba con su cuello

En un intento de quitarse de encima a yami, yugi utiliza toda su fuerza y lo empuja y cae para atrás al suelo

-¿QUE TE PASA? TU ME OBEDECERÁS, ERES  MI ESCLAVO- gritándole

-NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE ME TOQUES

Yami en un ataque de ira le da una bofetada tirándolo  al piso y comienza a patearlo en el vientre. Yugi se izó un bollito. Lo agarra del cuello y le da un puñetazo tirándolo al piso y dejándolo inconsciente

Yami cae al suelo, apoyado contra la pared, mira a yugi, y entre sus piernas salía sangre. Yami queda inconsciente

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estos dos poemas son de cesar vallejo
> 
> el primer poema se llama BABEL y el segundo SEPTIEMBRE
> 
> muy pronto abra boda de yami x yugi
> 
> saludos a todos que lo leen


	7. Perdida

Al día siguiente Elisabeth fue a ver a su hijo yami. Savia que su hijo cada vez que se juntaba con sus amigos en el bar, más si tenía una preocupación, se pasaba de copas y se embriagaba

-amor voy a salir- le aviso Elisabeth, la madre de  yami, a su esposo

-¿A donde vas a estas horas? es temprano

-A casa de yami, quiero ver como esta

 -está bien déjame vestirme que te acompaño-

Salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la de su hijo. Cuando llegan a la casa, llaman a la puerta. 1,2,3, pero nadie contestaba

-seguro que yami está en el bar- comenta Elisabeth

-sí, seguro, ¿pero donde esta ese torpe de yugi?- con enojo

-No le digas así, es un niño

-Ya me canse, entremos- le dice Arthicus a su esposa

Cuando entran, ambos llaman a su hijo y a yugi, pero ninguno le contestaba. Se dirigieron al cuarto de yami. Al entrar se encontraron a su hijo apoyado contra la pared durmiendo, y yugi tirado en el piso, cerca de él, herido y una sustancia proveniente de su entrepierna

-Llamara a Paradox, levanta a yugi y colócalo en una cama- aviso Elisabeth saliendo de allí

Arthicus hiso lo que le dijo su esposa, luego con esfuerzo llevo a su hijo a la cama

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Paradox- llamaba Elisabeth desesperada

-¿Que sucede señora Elisabeth?

-Venga rápido por favor, es yugi

-Que le sucede ese enano?- En eso Elisabeth se da la vuelta y ve a los dos amigos de su hijo. Marik y Bakura

-¿Anoche mi hijo estuvo con ustedes?

-Si señora- respondió Marik

-Vengan con migo- Los tres y Elisabeth se dirigieron a la casa de yami

Cuando llegaron Paradox se dirigió a donde estaba yugi. Marik, bakura y Arthicus llevaron a yami a otra habitación

Paradox lo revisa. A los 10 minutos sale

-Ya le curo la herida- le pregunto Arthicus despreocupadamente

-El joven yugi es un doncel, el ayer fue a pedirme que le aconsejara tomar algo por sus mareos y vómitos, al revisarlo….bueno…estaba esperando un hijo de yami, hasta ahora, perdió él bebe

La expresión de Arthicus, Elisabeth, Marik y Bakura era de asombro, No podían creer lo que escucharon

-Mi hijo….yugi…….esperaba a mi nieto- Arthicus le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Tomo aire, se relajó, y su expresión de asombro cambio a enojo- Marik, Bakura tráiganme un balde con agua fría

Al traérselo les pidió que le dejaran solo con su hijo. Arthicus se quedó mirando a su hijo como dormía, hasta que…

-aaaaaaaaaa pero qué demonios- abrasándose a sí mismo por el frio. En eso ve a su padre- ¿pero por qué hiciste eso?- temblando de frio

-Por qué te lo mereces- mirándolo con enojo- ¿recuerdas que paso ayer  por la noche?

Yami se puso a pensar, pero lo único que recordaba era que se reunió con sus amigos en el bar

-No recuerdo, ¿qué paso?

-Llegaste  a casa borracho. Ahora contéstame una pregunta ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con yugi, cierto?, yo sé cuál es la respuesta, pero quiero oírla de ti- mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos

-Si, es cierto, lo ago. Desde el primer día que llego. ¿Qué le paso?

-Llegaste a  noche ebrio, la golpeaste hasta que quedó inconsciente. Estaba embarazado, esperando un hijo tuyo

Yami abrió los ojos de sorpresa- espera un hijo mío!

-Esperaba- yami lo mira confundido- por la paliza que le diste, lo perdió, estaba  de 2 meses

-Mate a mi hijo- agachando la cabeza de vergüenza y tristeza- ¿ya lo sabe?

-No. Esta inconsciente todavía

 

* * *

 

Yugi comienza a abrir sus ojos encontrándose a paradox y Elisabeth

-Mi bebe

-Lo siento mucho Yugi, lo perdiste

Yugi no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar a mares, Elisabeth se acerca y la abrasa. yugi se aferra a ella

Elisabet, comienza a llorar con él, y recordando cuando perdió a su bebe recién nacido, hermano menor de yami

 

* * *

 

**-Flack Back**

 

Elisabeth estaba de 9 meses, en el barco,  su esposo le había insistido que venga con él

Era una hermosa noche en altamar, ambos abrasados, admirando el cielo. En eso Elisabeth comienza a sentir mucho dolor

-Arthicus ya viene

Arthicus la carga, la lleva a una cama, allí la ayuda a dar a luz

-aaaaaaammmmmmmmmm

-Vamos amor empuja un poco más ya viene

Él bebe nació, era un niño. Al revisarlo se da cuenta que era un doncel

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- pregunto Elisabeth

-No lo sé, pensaba algo como Yael

-me gusta, así se llamara, Yael

Pusieron al recién nacido en una canasta, Estaban muy contentos, hasta que escucharon unos ruidos. Salieron a ver que eran esos ruidos. Eran piratas

Pelearon, se defendieron. En eso los piratas entran al camarote donde se encontraba Elisabeth y el bebe, que estaba ajeno que sucedía, durmiendo en la canasta. Ella pelea, sala herida en el brazo Izquierdo, la canasta sale volando, fuera de la ventana, intenta salir de allí, para salvar a su bebe, pero recibe un golpe que le hace perder la conciencia. Cuando  despierta, los piratas ya no estaban, pero, perdió a su hijo

 

* * *

 

**Fin del Flak Back**

 

Elisabeth, seguía consolando a yugi en sus brazos, conociendo ese dolor

 


	8. Escape inutil

-Yami……te casaras con yugi. No me importa si ese niño te odia. y no acepto un “no” como repuesta

Yami lo mira sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar- pero que estás diciendo padre

-Ya me escuchaste, te casaras con el. Si no me equivoco, cuando el llego aquí él era virgen, hasta que tú lo tomaste a la fuerza, ¿es así?- Yami asiente- En un mes te casas- Sale de la habitación

* * *

 

 

Yugi había dejado de llorar, pero seguía en los brazos de Elisabeth, esta le hacía carias en el cabello para tranquilizarlo, hasta que se quedó dormido. Ella sale del cuarto

-Madre, quiero ver a yugi, déjame pasar

-No hijo, déjalo que duerma, que este cansado

-De acuerdo- Ambos se alejan de allí

Paso el tiempo, y yugi se despierta, aun se sentía herido por la pérdida de su hijo. Al no haber nadie en el cuarto,  decide huir de allí. Abre la ventana lentamente, sin hacer ruido, escapa. Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, traspasando las puertas del pueblo, llegando al bosque

Ya cansado de correr, sin ninguna dirección a donde ir, se detiene, cae de rodillas, su entrepierna se le abre su herida. Comenzando a sentirse mal, se desmaya

 

* * *

 

Al abrir sus ojos se encuentra en una habitación, cerca de la chimenea había un joven

-Dónde estoy?

-Buenas tardes bello durmiente!- dándole una gran sonrisa- te encuentras en mi casa, me llamo Astero, ¿y tú? “que hermoso chico”- el joven era alto, bien fornido, rubio de pelo largo, y de ojos miel

-Me llamo yugi. ¿Que me paso?

-No lo sé, cuando te encontré, estabas desmayado en suelo, y en tus piernas salían sangre. ¿Que te paso?

-Nada, solo me lastime- bajando la mirada tristemente

 

* * *

 

-Yugi ya debe a ver despertado, iré a verlo- comento yami

Al entrar se lleva la sorpresa que yugi no estaba, y la ventana abierta

Su sangre comenzó a hervir, y con toda su  cólera grito- TE ENCONTRARE YUGI, AUNQUE SEA LO ÚNICO QUE AGÁ-  su respiración era agitada, y por la ira tiro al piso un jarrón

Los presentes de la casa entran a la habitación por el grito

-Hijo ¿que pasa?

-Es yugi, no está,  escapo, Marik, bakura acompáñenme- sin más palabras los tres salieron en su búsqueda

 

* * *

 

-Yugi, eres hermoso

Yugi por este comentario se sonroja- por favor no digas eso

-pero si es verdad- tomando su mano y yugi baja su cabeza por vergüenza – te protegeré yugi- se le fue acercando a sus labios, pero al tocarse yugi desvió la mirada

-Discúlpame  yugi……….. ¿Me acompañarías al mercado?

-No lo se

-Te ara bien, vamos- dándole otra sonrisa. Yugi asiente

 

* * *

 

Yugi y Astero caminaban en el mercado, hasta que……

Yami lo diviso, se le fue acercando y lo tomo del brazo, yugi se da vuelta por el agarre

-Aquí estas, como te atreves a escapar

-oye ¿que haces?- Yami enfoco sus mirada a Asttero. Al verlo se da cuenta que era yami

-¿Astero? Que sorpresa

-¿Que ases con yugi?

-¿Donde lo encontraste?

-En el bosque desmayado

-Muchas gracias- lo agarra y se lo lleva a la fuerza

Astarot no le gusto ese trato que tenía yami con yugi

-Suéltalo- Le dio un puñetazo a yami, tirándolo al piso

Yami se levantó. Astarot se puso en posición de ataque

Comenzaron a pelear

-Yugi es mío- puñetazo de yami

-El no es tuyo, no es de nadie- defensa y ataque de Astarot

 -Yugi es mi prometido- dándole un puñetazo a Astarot en el ojo- Eres un niño de 14 años, no te metas en esto

Se aleja de él. Toma a yugi en sus brazos- Nos casaremos yugi

Cuando llegaron a su casa, les piden a los presentes que lo dejen solo. Elisabeth protesto, pero yami insistió que quería hablar con yugi a solas

Lo coloca en la cama, y se sienta en la cama

-Yugi, sé que te he lastimado…..te prometo que cuando nos casemos seré mejor hombre, marido y padre, y no te tocare  si tu no quieres- Le da un beso en los labios

Yugi le  creyó, pero se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo cumpliría esa promesa?


	9. Despues de la fiesta

                                                          

Ya estaba todo preparado, Yugi y yami se iban a casar. Era de tardecita. La mesa está servida exquisitamente. Los invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música

Hasta yugi estaba contento, todo rastro de tristeza se había ido y solo estaba  presente la felicidad. Entre baile, comida y bebidas, más de uno se puso ebrio, incluyendo a los novios

Yami, estaba ebrio, y saco a yugi a bailar, que este también se encontraba en el mismo estado

-No se bailar

-Yo tampoco

Ambos se reían de si mismo. Comenzaron a bailar, entre caricias y besos, el calor aumentaba y la excitación estaba presente en sus cuerpos calientes. Ellos no eran los únicos, más de uno estaba excitado

Yami alzo a yugi en brazos y se fueron casa, al cuarto; en un estado de abrigues, hicieron el amor

 

* * *

 

**Galia, con joey**

 

Joey se encontraba acostado en su cama matrimonial, acariciando su vientre, donde crecía su hijo. Estaba embarazado de 3 meses. -Hola joey como estas?- saludaron Malik y Riou 

-Bien, es que estoy muy contento, en 5 meses tendré a mi bebe en mis brazos

-¿que quieres que sea?- le pregunta  Ryuo

-No me importa si es niño o niña

 

* * *

 

**con yugi**

 

Yugi comenzaba a despertar y se da cuenta que está totalmente desnudo. Mira hacia la derecha, y encuentra a a yami que esta de igual manera.

La cabeza le daba vueltas; no podía creer y entender como llego a esa situación. Se levanta de la cama, cubriéndose don la sabana, se dirigió al baño; allí le daba todo vueltas, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, una maldita resaca

En eso llaman a la puerta. Eran los padres de yami. A  estos ruidos yami se despierta y se da cuenta que yugi no está y que tenía una resaca. Se levanta y solo se coloca el pantalón y sale a recibirlos

-Hola hijo, se ve que la pasaste bien anoche- le dice su padre con una mirada picara

En eso yugi sale del baño ya vestida- Hola que tal

Tanto yugi como yami tenían un aspecto de no poder dormir y con ojeras

-Díganme…no recuerdan nada que paso a noche ¿cierto?- dijo Elisabeth, observándolos detenidamente. Y ambos asintieron. Elisabeth y Arthicus se echaron a reír

-No se rían- gritaron ambos con dolor de cabeza

-Perdonenos….es que anoche ustedes….bueno….estaban muy calientes…..no se dejaban de tocarse mutuamente….ni decir de yugi que se aferraba a ti yami, desesperado, te abrasaba, te besaba cada parte que tenías descubierto, eso iba aumentando ya que yugi te quería desnudar- se reía Arthicus. Yugi estaba toda colorada de la  avergonzada  que estaba

-Se nota que no has bebido antes-Yami la mira- pero no tienes que avergonzarte, es algo normal. Además, aunque no recordemos exactamente qué sucedió ayer, sé que lo pasamos genial, en más lo podemos repetir- mirándolo con una mirada picara

Yugi ya era un semáforo parado- recordé que….que…..que tengo que hacer el desayuno- saliendo de allí corriendo

-se ve tierno sonrojado- comento yami- es más lo amo

Yugi estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno

-“¿pero que me está pasando, será….no..o si?....me estoy enamorando de yami?”


	10. Amarga pesadilla

                                                                         

Ya había pasado 2 meses. Yami salió con su padre y sus hombres al altamar, mientras Elisabeth y yugi se quedaban en casa

-Qué lindo, solas ambas en la casa por 2 mes, y no tener que cocinar mucho jajajajaaja- Elisabeth se echa a reír- mi esposo come mucho y yami igual manera- yugi asiente con una sonrisa

Yugi sintió un leve mareo, pero tuvo la urgencia de ir al baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido

-Yugi ya es la quinta vez que te sucede en esta semana. Tengo mis sospechas. Ven aquí te revisare

-Estoy bien, no tiene que preocuparse………..

-Cállate, me preocupo por ti, ven aquí, no seas necio

Yugi obedeció. Elisabeth lo reviso. Sus sospechas eran ciertas

-Estaba en lo correcto….

-Estoy en cinta, cierto?- Elisabeth asiente, y en ese momento creyó que se entristeciese , pero no fue así. Yugi abraso a Elisabeth con una gran alegría, y en su pecho crecía esa sensación de correr a los brazos de yami y gritarle que iban a ser padres

Se separan del abraso y juntas cocinan un bizcochuelo

-Elisabeth, te pudo hacer una pregunta?- cortando el bizcochuelo

-sí, ¿de que es?

-¿Porque  no tuviste más hijos?

Suelta un suspiro- hace 15 años atrás, yo estaba embarazada de 9 meses, yami tenía 6 años. Fui con mi marido al altamar. En una noche serena unos piratas nos asaltaron, para en ese entonces yo ya había dado a luz, era un niño doncel, lo llamamos Yusei. Los piratas me atacaron, me defendí, defendí a mi bebe, que estaba en la canasta…………pero…recibí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, la canasta salió volando, fuera de la ventana, y me desmaye. Cuando me recupere ya era tarde, el bebe no estaba, lo había perdido- Comenzó a llorar, yugi la consoló

Cambiemos de tema- se secó sus lágrimas- cuéntame de ti, de tus padres yugi

-Bueno………yo en realidad no conocí a mis padres. La señora Elena y su marido Humberto me encontraron en una canasta, en la playa, en una noche, ellos tenían un hijo llamado Joey que tenía 2 meses de vida. Esa familia me dio un hogar, y me criaron como su hijo……Cuando Joey y yo teníamos 10 años Huberto fue asesinado por un jabalí…..Ella siempre me enseño que no debo tenerles rencor a mis padres biológicos, que seguro que me dejaron allí para que alguien podría darme ese calor que ellos no podían darme. No los conocí, no los odio, los amo, porque sé que lo hicieron por mi bien

-Tienes un gran corazón yugi

* * *

 

**2 meses** **después**

Yugi ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo

Esos meses pasaron muy rápidos y los hombres regresaban a sus hogares.  Pero no todos

El regreso a casa fue un desafío. Llovía a cántaro y la tormenta era muy fuerte

Pero en ese momento el barco de yami fue asaltado por piratas. Pelearon con todo, debajo de la lluvia incesante. Se salvaron, pero los piratas perdieron y murieron. El barco de ambos contrincantes se hundió en la profundidad del mar. Los Vikingos nadaron hasta la playa

* * *

La puerta se abre  de golpe, Yugi y Elisabeth fijan la mirada al hombre  que acaba de entrar

-Elisabeth, esposa mía….el barco donde iba nuestro hijo y los demás han desaparecido  en la tormenta- Elisabeth quedo en sock y yugi se desmayó al suelo

* * *

-Donde rayos estamos- se quejó Bakura

-No lo se- respondió Mrik

-Dejen de quejarse, levántense, iremos a explorar- Llegaron a una zona, que escondiéndose, pudieron ver a un pueblo galo. El pueblo de yugi

En eso escuchan un ruido detrás. Se dan vuelta. Estaba el jefe  de la tribu Seto con otros hombres

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la imagen es la tapa de un comics  
> https://nhentai.net/g/252255/


	11. Altamar

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, identifíquense- Seto le reclamaba, mirándolos con y desconfianza y desafiante a esos intrusos

-Yo soy Atem, estos son mis hombres. Nos  agarró la tormenta y nos desviamos, y fuimos atacados por piratas. Nuestra nave se undio

-Es mejor así, que estar en manos de piratas- comento Marik

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo seto- Vayan a ver si es cierto lo que dicen- Los hombres acatan las ordenes. Le informan a Seto, su jefe, que era cierto -Para un barco son pocos. Murieron algunos ¿cierto?- Yami asiente -Pueden venir a mi casa. Los invito

* * *

 

**con los vikingos**

-Saldré  a buscarlo

-Yo iré con usted  suegro

-No. Estas embarazado. Tienes que cuidar a mi nieto

-Partiremos enseguida

Prepararon todo, ya estaban todo listo. Elisabeth y Yugi se escabullen, se esconden en una caja, las dos, y los hombres la cargan al barco, creyendo que era comida. Zarparon

* * *

 

**con los galos**

Seto lleva a yami y sus hombres a su casa. Al entrar se olía un aroma exquisito

-Seto ¿ya llegaste?- saliendo de la cocina. Mira a yami, y sale corriendo.  Lo abrasa- ¡Yugi!!! Estas vivo, como as crecido. Todo este tiempo creí, todos creímos, que habías muerto- ningún momento lo soltó.

Yami estaba confundido, ¿Quién era ese joven? Como conoce a su consorte?

-Joey suéltalo, él no es yugi, es un navegante, que se hundió su barco y termino aquí- Joey lo mira detenidamente, todo el tiempo abrasándolo

-oh! Perdón señor, lo confundí…..

-Como conoce a Mi consorte- con enojos-celos

-Es mi hermano, quien es usted?.....dijo consorte?!.....se casó con mi hermanito- Joey palideció ay mismo

-Como conociste a yugi?- Era el turno de seto para hacer preguntas

-Lo encontré en una cueva

**\-------------------------------------flak back---------------------------------------------**

La tormenta ya había cedido, así que decidió salir a caminar, fuera del pueblo. Camino y camino, hasta llegar a la playa. Luego de un buen rato de mirar el horizonte, se dirige a una cueva, en particular, donde de niño se escondía de niño. Al entrar  se encuentra a una persona, abrasada a si mismo, se acerca y ve que estaba dormida y mojada. Decide llevarlo a su casa

Lo coloco  en la cama. Calienta el agua para el baño. Lo debiste, lo mete en la bañera, lo baña. Yugi estaba en un sueño profundo

-Sí¿ que tiene el sueño profundo... O.. esta muerto….una de dos

-Es muy lindo, me servirá para la limpieza y demás…..sera mi esclavo-(esto no lo dijo)

Lo saca de la bañera, lo seca y lo viste. Lo coloca devuelta en la cama (el resto  no lo conto)

 

**\---------------------------fin de flak back---------------------**

-Al pasar el tiempo me fui enamorándome de el…..lo fui conquistando

-¿Ase cuanto que se casaron? Yugi está bien- pregunto Joey

-Hace 4 meses. Y se encuentra bien. Y ustedes hace cuanto que se casaron? Y de cuanto estas?

-Seto y yo nos casamos hace 5 meses, y estoy de 5

-De donde son tú y tus hombres?- pregunto seto con desconfianza

-Somos de Noruega

-Así que son vikingos- soltando una sonrisa sínica

* * *

 

 

**en el barco vikingo**

-Jefe, ¿cree que los encontremos?

-Recorreré los 7 mares si es necesario

* * *

-Yugi estás seguro de esto? –Le pregunta Elisabeth

-Si, no hay marcha atrás “si pasan por los territorios de mi tribu, podre regresar a mi familia. Seguro que me dieron por muerto”- lo último yugi lo piensa

En eso escuchan que alguien se acerca. Se quedan quietas. Levantan una caja y las ven

-Se puede saber  que hacen aquí- pregunto el jefe

-suegro, no me quedare en casa esperando a mi esposo

-Ni yo, a mi hijo

 


	12. Esperando

Era de noche, yugi se encontraba frente a ese inmenso océano, tocando su flauta, su compañera de consuelos y alegrías. Intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos: ¿amaba a yami?¿Asia esto por obligación como marido?, estaba confundido.

Suelta un suspiro al terminar de tocar su flauta

 Escucha unas pisadas, que se van acercándose a él. Yugi se da vuelta y ve a su suegro. Este le aplaude- Tocas muy bien, que hermosa melodía

-Gracias- sonríe

Se quedaron en silencio observando el basto  firmamento

* * *

 

**con los galos**

-Fue una buena idea llevarlos al bar….menos mal que tenían lugar…..ese tal yami me da curiosidad y desconfianza

-con la mala experiencia que tuviste Joey, no me extraña

-No solamente eso seto, sino que….- se calla

-Sino que?

-Si lo que sucedió ese día…yugi fue captado por vikingos, luego fue obligado y tratado como esclavo….y si yami es su amo y nos mintió? Y si lo trata como esclavo sexual y más?...no me quiero  imaginar

-Tranquilo Joey, todo es posible… es  de noche, y hay que dejar este tema para mañana. Vamos a dormir

Ambos se fueron a dormir. Pero Joey tardo en dormirse, sus preguntas daba vueltas en su cabeza. Al fin el sueño le llego y se quedó dormido

Los días fueron pasando, y los vikingos siempre iban a la playa observando el horizonte a ver si divisaban un barco, haciendo señas de humo, pero nada

-no sé cómo puedes estar tranquilo seto, estando estos vikingos aquí, en nuestras tierras

-No lo estoy, no me gusta que estén aquí….tranquilo Joey, los están buscando, cuando lleguen ellos se irán

-No lo se, capas los dieron de muertos…además…Ryu está saliendo con ese tal Bakura y Malik con ese Marik..no lo se que les vieron a esos malditos vikingos, no se acuerdan que paso, que nos atacaron otros iguales a ellos-  suspiro resignado

* * *

Marik, Malik, Ryu y Bakura paseaban por el bosque. Charlaban alegremente, entre risas y besos robados

\- Ryu,  cuando nos encuentren aquí, regresaremos a nuestro hogar, quisiera que tu vinieras con migo- viéndolo dulcemente- ¿que dices?

-¿Y tu Malik? ¿vendrías con migo ¿Que dicen?

-No lo sé chicos este es nuestro hogar- respondió Ryou

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ryou- dijo Malik

-Vamos chicos- insistieron Marik y Bakura- -Nosotros los queremos mucho

-Nosotros también los queremos- dijeron ambos chibis

Bakura y Marik se miraron cómplices, y decidieron hay mismo, de tanto planearlo, de pedirle matrimonio a sus novios

-Malik..yo…

-Ryou..yo….

En unisón- ¿se casarían con nosotros

Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero enseguida su cara de asombro cambia a una legre. Respondiéndoles en unísono- SI, ACEPTAMOS!!!!

Se abrazan y se besan con amor

* * *

Yami se encuentra mirando el horizonte y pensando en su amado yugi:  que estará haciendo? y ansiando el día en que pronto se reunirán

-Mi yugi…mi hikari

-¿Ese es el apodo que le pusiste a yugi?, que original, nunca lo escuche

Yami se da vuelta y ve a Bakura y Ryu abrasados, Marik y Malik abrasados

-Significa Luz, en Japonés, Ryou- Los mira atentamente- ¿me perdí de algo?

-Nos vamos a casar- dijeron en unison y con mucha alegría los cuatro

La noticia le cayó como agua fría a yami. No se esperaba eso. Estaba en shock. Al salir de ese trance les sonríe, y les felicita

En eso escuchan unas campanas, que provenían del pueblo. Al llegar preguntan qué sucede y les responde

-Un barco, está llegando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este video les mostrara el tema q yugi estaba tocando con su flauta
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePz3QSfJiuc&feature=related


	13. Reencuentro

Los presentes  del  barco observaron a distancia una isla. Añoraban que sus seres queridos estén allí y a salvo

Yugi la distinguió, esa era su tierra, su hogar

Prepararon los botes, para descender a tierra. Cuando llegaron a tierra, el jefe  de la tribu, seto, les dio la bienvenida

-Bienvenidos!, soy seto  el jefe de esta tribu. Ustedes  están buscando a una tripulación, cierto?

-si. Se encuentran aquí?- con ilusión de encontrar a su hijo

-si. Llegaron aquí hace un mes….

-Padre!- escucho la voz de su hijo. La gente dio paso a los vikingos. Este le abrasa . Se acerca su madre y lo abraza

-hijo mi- lo abrasa- estas bien? Estábamos muy preocupados

-Estoy bien madre- yami tras el hombro de su madre ve a yugi. Se suelta del abraso y se dirige firmemente a  su esposo. Lo agarra de la cintura y le planta un beso apasionado y asfixiante 

Los galos al ver a yugi y la escena se sorprendieron. Yugi  correspondió el beso . Se separan

-Me alegra que estés bien- le susurro yugi

Joey se acerca alegremente y le da un abraso de oso- YUGI, HERMANO!! Como estas? Estas bien? Te trato bien? Yami te trataron bien? – y más preguntas q Joey le hacía a yugi, que solo este escuchaba, ya que Joey no le daba tiempo a responder

Su madre se acerca- mi yugi, mi niño

-madre por favor, ya no soy un niño- avergonzado

Seto  levanta la voz para que todos los escuchen- Les daremos un banquete a nuestros invitados- Todos aceptan, los vikingos dan las gracias, y los galos fueron a preparan el banquete

Yami se lleva a yugi a unos de los cuartos de la casa de Elena, la madre de Joey

-Todo este tiempo he pensado en ti, mi yugi- le da un beso corto- dime- cambiando su rostro de sereno a enojo- no era que ese maldito de Astero no te había tocado….crees que no me di cuenta que estas embarazado

-Pero que estás diciendo yami….Astero no me toco…el único y el cual perdí mi virginidad fue contigo…quede en cita en nuestra noche de bodas, Imbécil!- yami le da una bofetada

-NO ME INSULTES….espero que ese hijo sea mi- pronunciándolas con veneno- sino lo mato, y te dejare en cita

-Cómo puedes decir una cosa así…es tu hijo yami……con Astarot no pasó nada…..lo juro por los dioses- comenzando a caerles lagrimas- soy tu consorte…la madre de tu hijo/a…..yo te quiero yami…no me agás esto

                                              

Yami lo miro fijamente a esos ojos esmeraldas violetas, y vio que decía la verdad. Lo abrasa- perdona mi hikari, es que…perdona por haber amenazándote- su cara cambia a una alegre- seremos padres- ensanchando su sonrisa- SEREMOS PADRES!!!!!!- yugi le devuelve la sonrisa. Se besan

Mientras en la fiesta, todos estaban comiendo jabalí, tomando cerveza y  bailando

Marik con Malik, bakura con Ruy bailando tomados de la mano. Malik y Ruy abian decidido casarse he irse a vivir con sus futuros maridos

* * *

Elena entra a su casa- yugi estas aquí?

Yugi sale con yami del cuarto- madre tengo que darte una noticia- con una gran sonrisa

-Que sucede hijo mío

-Estoy en cita…de 5 meses

Con gran alegra- hijo mío te felicito- mirando a yami- los felicito a ambos

En la fiesta yami dio la noticia y todos los felicitaron

 


	14. Una boda par

Ya había transcurrido 1 semana, esa noche se llevaría a cabo dos bodas, la de Bakura x Ryu, y la de Marik x Malik

Ryu llevaba un vestido largo de color gris, Malik llevaba un vestido largo de color Miel. Ambos llevaban  un velo transparente en la cabeza y encima de ella la corona de ramos y flores, y en los pies llevaba una  sandalia de mismo color que el vestido

Bakura  y Malik  llevaban túnicas del color del vestidos de sus prometidos y la corona. Ambos aceptaron la tradición de las bodas galas,  para complacer a sus parejas

Todos se encontraban en la plaza principal de la tribu. En el medio se encontraba el altar, tras ella se encontraba el druida

Alrededor de cada pareja se hiso un circulo. A continuación la boda comenso

Ambos se miraron a los ojos del uno al otro, toman sus manos derechas e izquierdas, formando el símbolo infinito, mientras las cuerda se ata alrededor de sus manos en un nudo

-Que cada persona reunida aquí reunida- comenzó el druida panoramix- llame a este rito sagrado, a este sitio consagrado, los poderes que nosotros conocemos  como las fuentes del amor y de inspiración. Tomemos un momento para ponernos en armonía con este presencia para poder abrirnos del todo hacia la importancia de este momento y este lugar

-Acudís a este lugar por voluntad propia, libremente- se preguntan mutuamente Marik con Malik, y, Bakura con Ryu

-Honremos ahora las cuatro direcciones cardinales de nuestro mundo, para que sus bendiciones sean traídas a esta parejas

Se lleva la parejas alrededor del círculo, a cada una de las cuatro direcciones

-(Este) Espíritus del Este! Espíritus del aire, dejadnos sentir vuestro aliento!...Atreves de tiempos de certidumbre, a través de los vientos  del cambio, ¿Todavía os  amarais y os honrarais?

-Si lo are- respondió las parejas al mismo tiempo

\- Entonces sean bendecidos por los poderes del este! Que juntos encontrar la libertad del vuelo  por el aire claro de las montañas, que vuestro matrimonio renazca con cada amanecer.

-(Sur) Espíritus del Sur!, Espíritus del Fuegos, dejadnos sentir vuestro poder!. A través de las llamas de la pasión, y cuando las llamas se disminuyan ¿Todavía os  amarais?

-Si lo hare- dijeron al unísono los cuatro

-Entonces sed bendecidos  por el poder del sur! Que juntos bailáis a lo largo del camino del coraje y de la vitalidad. Que vuestra casa se llene de calor

-(Oeste) Espíritus del oeste, espíritus del agua, dejadnos sentir vuestra energía que fluya atreves de las corrientes  del agua blanca y los posos profundos y serenos de emoción ¿Todavía os  amarais y os honrareis?

-Si lo hare- dijeron al unísono los cuatro

\- Entonces sed bendecidos  por el poder del oeste. Que juntos tejáis y mezcláis vuestros deseos, fluyendo con la belleza de las mareas del océano. Que vuestra  vida  compartida se llene de amor

-(Norte) Espíritus del norte,  dejadnos sentir vuestra certeza y seguridad!. Atreves de tiempos de frías y restricciones, cuando los problemas aparecen inamovibles ¿Todavía os  amarais y os honrareis?

-Si lo hare- dijeron al unísono los cuatro

-Entonces sed bendecidos  por los poderes de la tierra. Que juntos echáis raíces por tierra  dulce y fértil, para que vuestra unión crezca fuerte. Que vuestras vidas juntos sean ricas con esa fertilidad

Delante del altar, se juntan las manos y se las atan con cintas de telas

\- ¿Estáis preparado para declarar vuestro juramento del uno a otro, juramento que os juntaran, alma a alma, corazón a corazón, juntando las líneas sanguíneas de vuestros antepasados y las de vuestra descendencia, atestiguados por los que se han reunidos aquí el día de hoy, en espíritu y cuerpo, en este circulo sagrado?

 - Si lo estoy- dijeron al unísono los cuatro

-Todas las cosas de la naturaleza son circulares. La noche se hace de día, el día conduce a la noche, que una vez mas, se convierte en día……..¿Habéis traído el día de hoy con vosotros  vuestros símbolos de estos misterios  de la vida?

-Si, lo hemos hecho- dijeron al unísono los cuatro

Los padrinos, Yugi y yami le entrega al druida los anillos. Los anillos se bendicen, se consagran y se ponen encima del altar

-Como el sol y la luna traen la luz a la tierra ¿vosotros juráis traer esta unión…la luz del amor y de la dicha?    

-Si lo hago- dijeron al unísono los cuatro

Se desatan las manos de la pareja , y la cinta se pone sombre el altar

Cogiendo los anillos, el druida le entrega el anillo a los novios para que se le coloque a su pareja

El druida bendice la piedra nupcial y la consagra. Dicen sus votos cada  pareja

Primero era el turno de Malik y Marik

-La tierra sagrada es nuestro hogar. Nos ofrece el poder de la vida, nutriendo a nuestro cuerpo y alma, sosteniéndonos desde el nacimiento hasta que nos soltemos, y vayamos al mundo de los espíritus. Cada roca y cada piedra, cada pedrusco y cada gema contiene dentro de si la historias de todo el tiempo

-Habéis elegido  juntos esta piedra como cimiento y piedra prima de vuestro matrimonio  a partir de este momento. ¿Hora juráis sobre ella,  como símbolo de esta tierra sagrada y de nuestra santa Madre Tierra, que os mantendréis  fieles  a vuestro juramento?

La pareja posan  sus manos sobre la piedra que sostiene el druida

-Que la tierra sea testigo, pues, de que Marik y Malik se unan en amor, dicha  y libertar. QUE ASI SEA!

-Coger los regalos de vuestra tierras natales y ofréndala a los espíritus de la tierra sobre lo que hacéis vuestro juramento, esta tierra que ahora su hogar  

La pareja invierte los regalos  sobre la tierra

-Que vuestro juramento se selle con un beso

 Ahora era el turno de Bakura y Ryu

-La tierra sagrada es nuestro hogar. Nos ofrece el poder de la vida, nutriendo a nuestro cuerpo y alma, sosteniéndonos desde el nacimiento hasta que nos soltemos, y vayamos al mundo de los espíritus. Cada roca y cada piedra, cada pedrusco y cada gema contiene dentro de si la historias de todo el tiempo

-Habéis elegido  juntos esta piedra como cimiento y piedra prima de vuestro matrimonio  a partir de este momento. ¿Hora juráis sobre ella,  como símbolo de esta tierra sagrada y de nuestra santa Madre Tierra, que os mantendréis  fieles  a vuestro juramento?

La pareja posan  sus manos sobre la piedra que sostiene el druida

-Que la tierra sea testigo, pues, de que Bakura y Ryu se unan en amor, dicha  y libertar. QUE ASI SEA!

-Coger los regalos de vuestra tierras natales y ofréndala a los espíritus de la tierra sobre lo que hacéis vuestro juramento, esta tierra que ahora su hogar  

La pareja invierte los regalos  sobre la tierra

-Que vuestro juramento se selle con un beso

Luego que allá terminado el ritual todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música; a comer y beber

Al llegar a su final saludaron a los novios, dejaron todo tal cual, e irse a dormir

 

 


	15. al siguiente.....Que?

Yugi, yami y sus padres se quedaron a dormir en la casa de la señora Elena

Al dia siguiente  Elena estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ella, Elisabeth y Arthicus

-Señora Elena, me podía explicar una duda- Le pregunto Arthicus

-Por supuesto, dígame

\- Que le paso a su marido?

-Mi marido murió casando. un jabalí, el animal lo ataco, le mordió la pierna, casi la pierde. Los hombres mataron al animal, pero mi marido....su herida era muy profunda, se infecto, y ya no pudimos hacer nada, y murió

-y yugi? El no es tu hijo

-No, pero lo crie como mio

-Como llego a usted?- pregunto Arthicus

-Mi marido y yo salimos a pasear por la playa. Joey tenia un mes de nacer, y lo había dejado con mis padres. En un momento escuchamos a un bebe llorar, nos acercamos a unas rocas, allí había una canasta de mimbre. Al levantar la tapa de la canasta, nos encontramos a un bebe que lloraba a todo pulmón. Sin sacarlo de la canasta lo llevamos a casa. Lo calmamos, lo alimente con leche de mi pecho.Buscamos a sus padres, preguntamos, pero nada

-Por que le pusiste ese nombre? O es que…..

-En la manta estaba solo la letra inicial, y siempre me gusto el nombre yugi

-Todavía conservas la canasta?- pregunto Elisabeth

-si

-Podrías mostrármelo?

-si- sale de la cocina para dirigirse a su cuarto. Cuando regresa traía en sus manos la canasta de mimbre, lo coloca sobre la mesa, y levanta la tapa. En le contenido estaba forrado de cuero, con barias mantas de bebe de color azul cielo de algodón

La señora Elisabeth removió las mantas de algodón azul cielo para encontrar la manta con la inicial Y bordada en hilo amarillo. Esas mantas , ese diseño, fue ella quien las cocio. Al ver esto Elizabeth comienza a derramar lágrimas mientras tiembla susceptiblemente, su esposo Arthicus la abraza mientras ella susurraba

-lo encontramos querido… - dijo para continuar derramando varias lágrimas más. Ante eso la señora Elena prefiere dejarlos solos mientras ella también derramaba algunas lágrimas al entender que ellos eran los verdaderos padres del pequeño Yugi.

* * *

-yami espera- yami estaba enzima de su esposo besando su cuello- yami no….hahahahah…para….nos van a escuchar

-no, dirías “me van a escuchar”, yugi gimes  de una forma que me enloquece- atacando a sus labios, continuando con el momento plasentero

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en un hotel. Y a diez cuartos se encontraban los Bakura y Ryu, por suerte

-jajajajajaaja…Marik..jaja….basta….jajaja… deja de ..Hacerme…jaja…cosquillas..jajajaja

-Ahora eres mi consorte y por ello te torturare con cosquillas mi amor

-jajajajajajjaa- Marik se detiene y le besa un tierno beso en los labios

-te amo Malik como no tienes idea

-yo también te amo Marik- se besan. Caen para atrás, en la cama, Comenzando un momento de amor

* * *

Bakura y Ryu  estaban en su habitación, en la cama, haciendo mimos. Anoche,  después de la fiesta se fueron a su hotel.  Lo hicieron. Esa mañana Bakura  quería repetir ese mágico momento, y así lo hiso


	16. Verdad?

Habían pasado  1 años. Cada pareja había sido padre. Yami y yugi tuvieron un varón que lo llamaron[ **Rainer**](http://www.todopapas.com/nombres/nombres-de-nino/rainer). Ryu y Bakura tubieron una niña llamada [ **Shelby**](http://www.todopapas.com/nombres/nombres-de-nina/shelby). Malik y Marik tuvieron un varón que lo llamoron [ **Iverson**](http://www.todopapas.com/nombres/nombres-de-nino/iverson) **.** Seto y Joey tuvieron una niña llamada [ **Wendy**](http://www.todopapas.com/nombres/nombres-de-nina/wendy) 

Rainer tenia los ojos del padre,  el pelo tricolor en puhnta y  a la ves largo que le cai por los ombros

Shelby tenia los ojos de color gris y el pelo largo y lo tenia atado en trensa

Iverson se pareseia bastante a su padre, lo unico que saco de su madre fue los ojos color miel

Wendi es rubia el pelo lo tenia atado en coleta y le llegaba asta la cintura, y ojos azules

Joey entra con una grande sonrisa en la casa de  Elena

-Que sucede hijo?- dejando de lado la costura

-Llego una carta de yugi

-No des rodeos, leela

**Querida madre y hermano:**

**El extrañado mucho, aquí las cosas marchan bien**

**El motivo de esta carta es para avisarte que en un mes estaremos alli**

**Con saludo yugi**

-No es genial madre!- esfosando una gransonrisa- al fin mis amigos y mi hermano regresaran. Aveses pieno como poder hacer que yugi se quede aquí, en su ogar, donde le dio vida, y no ese lugar lejo de aquí. Sabes madre avese me cuesta creer que yugi y mis amigos se aya casado con unos vikingos

Elena se puso seria sobre el comentario de joey

-Susede algo madre?

Elena vovlvio a su costura, sin mirar a los ojos de su hijo- no susede nada- respondio con voz seca

-Tu me estas ocultando algo madre. Dimelo

-Por que cres eso hijo?- sin mirarlo

-Por que uyes a mirarme a los hojos madre

-Estabien joey te dire la verdad

Tristan se encontrba afuera de la casa esperando a su amigo Joey. Estaba apoyado alado de la ventana, que daba de frente a la señora Elena. Tristan no se resis tio en escuchar lo que contaba Elena

* * *

Preparaban comida,  agua, cervesas y abrigos. Ya esta todo listo. Partieron a su destino

El tiempo paso lento, pero al fin llegaban a su destino. No muy lejos se divisaba tierra

Era de mediodia y los galos los resivieron con una fiesta

Ryo y Malik se reunieron con sus padres luego de un año sin verse. Charlando, beviendo comiendo y bailando a compas de la musica

Los guespedes fueron llevados a las cantinas, que daban alojamiento a los turistas

* * *

Dos dias habian pasado de su llegada a la tribu,y Tristan todabia sentia algo por yugi, o eso pensaba. Antes que yugi desapareciera  Tristan consiguio que yugi lo aceptara y le diera una oportunidad, a traves de eso se habia ganado el cariño de yugi, asta el punto que cuando le pidio caamiento yugi acepto. Pero el destino no lo permitio, tiempo depues de la aceptacion del casamiento, en el momento de la pesca fueron atacados por los vikingos, murienfo galos , y en particular, yugi fue secuestrado, cosa que creyeron los galos al principio al no encontrar rastrodel cuerpo de yugi

Tristan lleva a yugi al bosque  donde poder charlar sin interrupciones. Ambos se sientan en el piso

-Tan importante es para que viniéramos al bosque, que no puedes decímelo en la casa, en la tribu?- Yugi miraba a Tristan confundido

Tristan desde los 15 años gustaba de yugi, pero este, solo lo queria como un amigo

-Que sabes de tus padres biologicos?

-A que biene eso

-Responde la pregunta yugi

-Sabes que nada

-Y si te dijiera que  la señora Elena  sabe quien es ?

-Ya me lo uviera dicho

-Todo este tiempo estuviste serca de tus padres y hermano biológicos

-Como?- yugi no podia creer lo que acababa de ecuchar. Se le quedo mirando confundido y con la boca emi abierta

\- Arthicus y Elisabeth son tus padres, y yami tu hermano mayor

-QUUUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shelby: Es de origen nórdico antiguo, y su significado es "sauce; cornisa de la finca". Apellido inglés utilizado como un nombre que se da para las niñas y los niños de vez en cuando. Variantes: Shelbea, Shelbee, Shelbeigh, Shelbey, Shelbi, Shelbie, Shellby.
> 
> Rainer: "Guerrero de los dioses". Variante gráfica: Ragnor, Rainier.
> 
> Iverson: Hijo de Ivarr.
> 
> Wendy: Wendy es el hipocorístico inglés de Gwendolin. Güendolina es uno de los nombres con un significado más bello, quiere decir "la de las blancas pestañas". Este nombre se ha relacionado con las niñas nacidas con las características de la raza


	17. Un paso hacia la verdad 1 parte

Yugi se le quedo mirando. Solo le dedico una sonrisa de crédulo. Negando con la cabeza lo que acaba de decir Tristan

-Por favor Tristan, si quieres que me pelee con mis suegros y marido para que me separe, piensa algo mejor

-Yugi, no es eso-suspira- yo te quiero, sé que para ti soy tu amigo, y tú para mí, por eso te cuento esto

-Ya basta- se levanta y se da la buelta para dirigirse al pueblo, pero la vanoz de Tristan lo detiene

-Me entere de esto el dia que llego tu carta. Yo me encontraba apoyado contra la pared, junto a la ventana, esperando a Joey.......llegue a escuchar lo que le contaba Mari a Joey....y pidiéndole no contar esto a  nadie menos a ti...cuando llegaron comense a observarlos sus gestos, acciones y de mas- Yugi seguía parado de espaldasescuchando- observa más detenidamente a tu nueva familia

Yugi siguió su camino

A llegar a la casa de Elena, esta y Elisabeth estaban cocinando un postre muy delicioso. Yami jugaba con su hijo, haciendo cosquillas

-Hola mi amor- saluda yami con una gran sonrisa

-oa mami-saluda su hijo, volviendo a reír por las cosquillas que le hacia su padre

-Te sucede algo, estas bien, te hizo algo Tristán?- pregunto yami con enojo por ver la cara de tristeza y confusión que tenía yugi

Dio su mejor sonrisa fingida- Estoy vien.....Tristan se casó y no estube presente, por eso estaba triste- mintió

Yugi se fue a la cocina ayudar para distraerse y no pensar más en el asunto. Yami no se conformó con esa respuesta, así que se decidió ir al día siguiente a la casa de Tristan

A la mañana yugi fue el primero en despertar. Se fue caminando al bosque quería estar solo. Al llegar a un arroyo se sacó sus botas, se sentó en la orilla y metió sus pies en el agua fría

-"será cierto lo que dijo Tristán- suspiro- algo de lógica tiene"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos que provenían de los arbustos. Tomo una piedra que estaba cerca, creyendo que era un animal, pero al ver salir entre los arbustos a Malik y Ryo suspiro y a la vez con molestia

-Por que no avisan creí que era un animal, me asustaron, por un momento iba a lansar esta piedra- dejando caer la piedra que tenía en la mano

-Lo sentimos yugi jejejeje- sonríe Ryo. Yugi relaja sus expresión de su rostro y le devuelve la sonrisa

-Que hacías en este lugar?- le pregunto Malik serenamente

-Y ustedes? me estaban siguiendo?-ataco yugi, con enojo

-Por qué ese cambio de mal humor?- le pregunto Ryo tranquilamente

-No respondieron a mi pregunta- respondió del mismo modo

-Ayer te vimos llegar a tu hogar con preocupación y hoy íbamos a hablar con tigo, pero te vimos salir a escondidas- respondió Malik

-Que te sucede yugi? sabes que la puedes confiar en nosotros- le dijo Ryo

* * *

yami había despertado,  al no ver a yugi a su lado supuso que estaria en la cocina. Pero no estaba, en más en la casa no estaba

-"Tal vez fue  al bar donde se hospedaban Marik y  Bakura con sus parejas"-tocando con su mano la pera en actitud de pensativo

Se fue directamente de la casa sin tomar nada

Al llegar se dirigió primero a la habitación de Bakura  y Ryo

-Buen día Bakura, Yugi esta aquí?

-Buen día yami, no, debe estar con Ryo y Malik, aca lado. Discutieron?

-No. Es que ayer llego a casa muy raro, y hoy al despertar el ya no se encontraba en casa

-Vayamos a preguntarle a marik

Tocaron barias veces , Pero cuando se iban a ir Marik abre la puerta, todo despeinado con una cara de sueño

-Buen dia Marik, disculpa las molestias, están….-por la oscuridad q habia dentro del cuarto lo supuso

-Que? Espero que sea algo importante para interrumpir mi sueño

-Estamos buscando a Ryo y Yugi?- respondió Bakura

Malik busco dentro de su alojamiento y no encontró a su pareja- Denme 10minutos y estaré listo

-Bien, donde empezamos?- le pregunto Marik a Yami

Pensó por un momento- Vayamos a la casa de Tristán


	18. Un paso hacia la verdad 2 parte

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido Ryo y Malik se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Es enserio?- pregunto incrédulo Malik al salir del shok

-Si.. me costó creer lo que me decía Tristan- suspira-...era cierto, ese tiempo que estuve con ellos me sorprendía el parecido que teníamos...pero siempre creí que era coincidencia....ahora me doy cuenta de todo

-Les tienes rencor a tus padres, hermano Biológicos y a Elena?- Pregunto Ryo

-No- muestra una sincera sonrisa- así lo quisieron los dioses...quien soy para cuestionar sus palabras!, soloS soy un mortal

* * *

Yami, con paso firme, con sus dos amigos se dirigieron a la casa de Tristan. Al llegar yami llamo a la puerta. Paro de golpearla cuando abrieron la puerta

-Buendía señores, en que los puedo ayudar?- les dio un cálido sonrisa, ese era Duke, un doncel, marido de Tristan

-Se encuentra Tristan?- Yami pregunto con voz fuerte y clara

-Por supuesto...

Termino de decir la oración y yami entro a la casa como un remolino, empujando a Duke para pasar. Sus dos amigos se quedaron afuera, en la entrada

-Disculpe por la actitud de yami, joven- se disculpó Marik por la actitud de su amigo

-Me llamo Duke, y el  debería disculparse es a amigo por su falta de respeto, y no usted

\- se encuentran los jóvenes Ryo y Malik?- pregunto Bakura, ya cansado de dar buelta al asunto

-No están aquí

Tristan se encontraba en la cocina tomando su desayuno, yami entra! dirigiéndose a el

-Hola Yami- saludo con una gran sonrisa

Pero su gestos cambiaron cuando yami lo agarró del cuello de la remera mirándolo con gestos de ira

-Que le dijiste a yugi para que este perturbado?- más bien yami le estaba ordenando

Tristan intentaba soltarse del agarre de yami, mirándolo con sumamente enojado- Porque tú mismo no le preguntas!

-Ho baya, porque no se me ocurrió antes!- siendo sarcástico- IMBESIL, FUE LO PRIMERO QUE HICE!- soltando su bronca a través del grito- ahora responde mi pregunta- le ordeno

-Solo la verdad

-Y cuál es esa verdad?

-Señor yami suelte a mi esposo en este instante- le ordeno con enojo Duke

-Lo are cuando me responda con la verdad

-Que grosero es usted. Es un invitado, le damos la bienvenida a nuestro pueblo, y asi nos pagan

-Mire joven...

-Me llamo Duke

-Mire señorito Duke- soltando a Tristan- como dije antes solo quiero que me responda a mi pregunta

-Tristan responde a sus preguntas asi se larga de una vez

-Sobre tu pregunta yami....ayer fui con yugi al bosque para poder charlar a solas...Veras el dia que yugi envió la carta informando que vendrán, me informe, por casualidad diría yo,  cierto secreto. Ese día Joey me pidio que lo acompañara al bosque. Cuando llegamos a su casa Seto le informo enseguida sobre la carta, yo lo acompañe  la casa de Elena. Me quede afuera esperándolo, y fue ay que me entere...No tenían pensado contárselo a nadie. Me parece que yugi tenga todo el derecho de saberlo, No te parece yami?- Mirándolo cómplice

-De que secreto me estás hablando?- mirándolo confundido con la pregunta y el tal secreto

-No te agás el desentendido yami. Sabes a qué me refiero

-Si lo supiera hubiera reaccionado de otra manera. No te parece?

Tristan no responde, se queda pensando. Yami tenía razón, Su mirada demostraba con función, duda y con más preguntas

-Creí que lo sabias, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así

-Creíste mal... Ahora quiero saber cuál famoso secreto es ese que no me entere

-Podías ser más respetuoso? eres un grosero. Estas en una casa ajena y aun as- si nos faltas el  respeto con tu forma de hablar y actuar

-Me disculpo joven Duke, es que últimamente siente que me están ocultando cosas- Mira  asía Tristán- Podías ser tan amable de contar que está sucediendo?

-Tú sabes que yugi es adoptado. Sabes cómo llego a los brazos de Elena?- yami asiente con la cabeza- y conoces como desapareció tu hermano- vuelve a asentir- Si unes las dos historias creerás que es una coincidencias, pero no es asi.

-Deja de rodeos, dímelo de una vez. Que tiene que ver mi hermano muerto con yugi?

-tu hermano nunca murio. Llego a salvo a la playa, donde Elena y su marido lo encontraron. Lo que quiero decir que yugi es tu hermano

-QUE!!!!!!!, es una....-yami se calla y piensa. Tales, no, no hay duda de ello. Todas sus dudas y sospechas que tenía eran ideas descabelladas. Pero ahora tenían sentido, las piezas encajaban. No hay duda que son hermanos

-Gracias Tristan por ser sincero. Seguro que tardaríamos mas en descubrir este secreto si no le contabas a yugi. Muchas gracias, joven Duke, nos retiramos- mirando a sus dos amigos que todavía no salieron de su asombro- Marik, Bakura- al ser nombrados reaccionan

-Nos vamos- dijeron ambos

Al salir de la casa de Tristan no dijeron nada por un rato, hasta que Bakura rompe el silencio

-Esa información nos tomó por sorpresa, que aras yami?

-Iremos a la casa de Elena seguro que yugi, Malik y Ryo ya se encuentren halla... Luego  quiero oír con mis propios oídos la versión de ellos y que me den una explicación porque lo ocultaron

 


	19. Hermanos

yami acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos se dirigían a la casa de Elena. Al llegar encontraron a Ryo, Yugi y Malik

-Madre, Padre, Elena, yugi tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante

-Malik  vamos

-Ryo, tu también

Las dos parejas se retiraron. La familia se sentó en la mesa redonda esperando que Yami de inicio a la conversación

-Se preguntaran porque los reuní, la respuesta es simple, quiero oír  cierto secreto que me conto un pajarito si es verdad, quiero oírlo por mis propios oídos.....No les parece vergonzoso enterarme por un tercero y no atravesó de mi familia?....- Nadie respondió-....Yugi giro su cabeza, abriendo sus ojos enormemente fijando su mirada hacia Yami, dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar

-De que hablas Yami? a que secreto te refieres?- pregunto Elena sin entender

Dirigiéndose a sus padre- Usted saben a qué me refiero?- ambos negaron

-Yugi y yo somos hermanos...ese es el secreto que nos ocultaron

Los tres adultos se sorprendieron, ¿cómo era posible que ellos lo sepan? si solo ellos tres lo sabían, ¿quién es la cuarta persona que lo sabía?

-Es cierto- hablo Elisabeth- Tu eres nuestro hijo, yugi, y hermano de yami

-Por qué no nos dijeron?

-Se veían felices, iban a ser padres......no quisimos romper esa unión que formaron- Respondió Elena a yugi

-Quien les conto?- pregunto Articus

-No importa padre.....déjalo así

Yugi se levanta de la silla, dirigiéndose a fuera, necesitaba un momento a solas. Camino un buen rato hasta que llego al rio. Se acostó en el pasto observando el cielo. De apoco sus ojos fueron serrándose hasta quedar dormido, sintiendo esa brisa de primavera

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, solo escuchaba de fondo las boses de Ryo y  Malik llamándolo

-Malik, Ryo son ustedes?- abriendo sus ojos lentamente

\- Si Que haces recostado aqui?- le pregunto Malik

-Y, ustedes?

-Estamos recogiendo manzanas- le respondió Malik. Ambos le mostraron la canastas llenas de manzanas- Quieres?- le ofreció Marik

-Sí, gracias- tomando una manzana

-Qué sucedió?- pregunto Ryo

-Vayamos al bar,  el sol se está ocultando- Mirando al cielo

Yugi y Ryo asintieron, y se pusieron en marcha. En el bar los esperaban sus parejas

-Baya yugi, que cara tienes, esa mirada de melancolía, y tristeza, pero no has llorado- Comenta Bakura

-Yami estuvo aquí hace 1hs. Te estuvieron buscando- Comento Marik. Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa. Malik le ofreció un vaso de agua, que yugi acepto

-Entonces.....saben lo que sucedió-  Los dos hombres asintieron

-Cómo te sientes?

-no lo sé Ryo....me siento confundido

-A pesar de esta situación él te sigue amando- le comento Marik

-Cuando teníamos 6 años nuestros padres, el jefe, su esposa y el resto de los hombres se embarcaron...- pensando-....no recuerdo el motivo-

Continuo Bakura- yo tampoco lo recuerdo, pero eso no importa ahora. Cuando llegan recuerdo la mirada de Elisabeth, tu madre, baya suena un poco raro mencionarlo!, su mirada perdida, no sabía ni donde estaba parada, se sentía culpable por haberte perdido.

-Arthicus se sentía culpable miserable por no poder proteger su familia- Continuo Malik- Elisabeth tardo 6 meses en recuperarse- suspira- pero estas aquí luego de 15 años

-Podrían haberles dicho, pero pensaron en su felicidad…esos son padres

-No les tengo rencor…..pero debieron decírmelo……siempre soñé y les pedía a los dioses poder encontrarme a mis padres- sierra sus ojos, los vuelve a abrir y sonríe- mi sueño se hiso realidad, estoy muy feliz por encontrar a mi familia- Se levanta de la silla- gracias amigos, por todo

Llegando a la casa de Elena, en la puerta, sentado, estaba yami, recostando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Yami- el mencionado levanta su cabeza, enfrentándose ambas miradas- Vamos a otra parte, para poder conversar.

Entraron a la casa. Elena, Elisabeth y Arthicus le comenzaron a bombardear preguntas como: donde estuviste?, Estas bien?, como te sientes? y de mas

-Ya cálmense, yugi se encuentra bien, Yugi y yo hablaremos a solas, no interrumpan, Y no hagan ruido que [ **Rainer**](http://www.todopapas.com/nombres/nombres-de-nino/rainer) está durmiendo

Entraron a la habitación de yugi, que ahora ocupaban ambos, en las visitas

Tomando su mano- yugi, sé que esto difícil de digerir….aun así yo te seguiré amando, no me importa que seas mi hermano. Estoy muy contento en encontrarte, luego de 15 años creyéndote muerto, todos lo creímos….Estoy muy feliz que hayamos formado esta familia….yugi tú me seguirás aceptando, me sigues queriendo como tu marido o como tu nuevo hermano?

Acariciándole la mejilla- yami…estoy muy feliz de encontrar a mi familia y formar una nueva, por supuesto que te sigo amando, a pesar que eres mi hermano, te amo, seguiré a tu lado como tu hermano y tu consorte- besándolo con mucho amor

A pesar de ser hermanos su amor era más fuerte. Siguieron juntos hasta el final de cada uno. Criaron juntos a su único hijo. No les importo ser hermanos. Se amaban, con sus diferencias y errores, siguieron juntos

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aca esta el final
> 
> saben una vez en el noticiaro mostraron un reportaje a una pareja. esta pareja eran hermanos, ellos se enteraron q lo eran ya casado y con hijos. Sus padres se separon cuando eran niños, y ninguno de los, madre y padre, le conto a su hijo q tenian un hermano/a. No se cual fue el objetivo de mostrar esta noticia , pero esta pareja a pesar de eso siguieron juntos
> 
> esto fue como 10 años masomenos, no recuerdo bien, pero no importa
> 
> gracias a todos a los que leyeron y dejaron rewis
> 
> gracias a todos
> 
> nos estamos leyendo
> 
> como dice soy German
> 
> un gran abraso psicologico
> 
> saludos


End file.
